Hermione DeLenfent
by lavender-blitz
Summary: Hermione changes over the summer, thanks to her just found twin sister, Alicia Delenfent who mysteriously appears over the summer.
1. Changes

Changes  
Hermione groaned. She rolled over in her bed and reached for her alarm clock and knocked it to the floor with her hand. "Hermione!" Lynn Granger yelled. "Wake up! Today we're going to Diagon Alley!" At this Hermione quickly got up and got dressed. When she finished she looked at herself in the mirror.  
She was wearing a black mini skirt (Not too short), with a lot of straps, a red shirt that says "Hey loser!" in black letters with knee-high platform boots, with sparkles on the side. Her hair was waist length and dyed black, with red and purple streaks, now permanently straight. She charmed her eyes with an extremely complicated spell that has her eye color change with her emotions, unless she doesn't want her feelings to show. If she doesn't want them to show, they turn an icy blue. She smirked at herself and heard her name being called by her twin sister, Alicia DeLenfent.  
She found out that she was adopted on the last day of her term.  
Flashback  
Hermione was chatting excitedly about her school year and how she couldn't wait to get back home. Her parents exchanged a glance, unnoticed by Hermione. The car ride was short. When they got to their house, the front door was opened and a smirking seventeen-year-old girl looked at Hermione. Next to her came out a Doberman. The girl looked like a punk. She had piercing steel gray eyes (Hers changes naturally when wanted). She had platinum, blonde hair, with red tips and blue, purple, and green streaks. She was wearing baggy, olive-green pants with zippers and a lot of pockets on them, a black Happy Bunny shirt that says, "It's cute how you think I'm listening", and Converse sneakers.  
Hermione gaped at her and turned to her parents. "Who is that?" she asked. Her parents looked at each other again, nervously and her father spoke up. "We'll discuss this in the house."  
Her parents carried her luggage to her room, and then went back to the living room, where Hermione and the girl were sitting silently. They both looked up at them when they came in. "Hermione... This is Alicia DeLenfent, your twin sister." Hermione gasped. "So... I'm adopted?" she asked incredulously. "Yes. We wanted to tell you earlier, but we thought it was too early. Then Alicia came and told us that we should tell you know." Hermione looked over at Alicia, who nodded while inspecting her nails. "DeLenfent's are one of the oldest and most powerful families in Europe. We created a lot of the spells used today, and can use wandless magic." Alicia added to the conversation, casually. "Some of us can also read minds at our own will and are telepathic. I would gladly teach you this in Hogwarts." Hermione's foster parents looked at both of them and then looked back at Hermione. "You can go back to your actual parents, we'll understand if you want to. Just bear in mind that we love you always." Her foster mom said. This made Hermione well up in tears and hug her foster parents. "Of course I'll stay with you!" she sobbed. "And no matter what, you will always be mom and dad to me."  
After an hour, they finally pulled themselves together, and headed for bead. Hermione quickly fell asleep, dreaming about her summer vacation.  
  
During the rest of the summer, Alicia helped Hermione with her powers and gave her a new look, saying that she will never attract attention dressed like a nerd. She also introduced Blizzard, her Doberman to Hermione and helped her get over her fear of dogs.  
  
End Flashback  
  
Hermione grinned at the memory. "HERMIONE!" yelled out Alicia. "Come down! We're leaving right after you eat!" Hermione rolled her eyes and grabbed her head girl badge and pinned it on her shirt proudly. She got the letter a few weeks ago and was ecstatic.  
She rushed down into the kitchen and ate her breakfast, and chatted with Alicia happily. When she finished, they packed all of her items and left for Diagon Alley, including Blizzard. Alicia said that the school sometimes made exceptions to the pet rule, but she would still like an owl.  
  
They arrived at the Leaky Cauldron, and reserved two separate rooms for themselves. They put away their things and left for Diagon Alley.  
The first place they went to was Flourish and Blotts, then the Magical Menagerie, where Alicia got her gray-black owl, which she named Night. When they walked out of the store, they bumped into a blonde haired guy about an inch taller than Alicia (guess who! ;). "Oh, sorry." They all muttered and Hermione recognized him. "Malfoy!" she asked disgusted. He looked up and sneered. "Well, if it isn't the poor mudblood. Decided to at least try to look normal?" he snarled. While saying this he was slowly looking at her, making her fidget and blush. Alicia noticed and smirked at Hermione, who ignored her. Draco looked at Alicia and smirked. Alicia smirked back and asked, "Who are you?" politely. He smiled and said, "Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. And you are?" Alicia smiled and answered, "Alicia Renee DeLenfent. Pleased to meet you. Watch it when you call my sister a mudblood or you'll regret later on" she said coolly. He did a double-take at the name and looked at Hermione and Alicia, surprised. "Are... are you serious?!?!" he asked. Alicia nodded. "Yes. That's it. Well we can't talk to you all day. Bye!" she took Hermione's arm and dragged her off to buy the rest of their materials.  
"What was that about?" Hermione asked. "He looked so surprised when you said I'm your sister!" Alicia smiled. "Let's just say that our families are, or used to be close." She replied. Hermione nodded, not really understanding. They both got all of their supplies, ignoring the people staring at them.  
They finally finished and got to the Leaky Cauldron at 6:30, where Mrs. Granger was speaking to Mr. and Mrs. Weasly. Mrs. Granger noticed them and called them over. Mrs. Weasly hugged Hermione. "Hello Hermione. You've changed a lot during the summer." They both complimented her. She blushed furiously. "I felt like having a change, this being my last year and everything." She answered. "Oh, and this is Alicia-" she was interrupted by Mrs. Weasley's gasp. "Alicia DeLenfent? It is such an honor to meet you." She gushed. Alicia smiled politely. "The pleasure is all mine. Really." She then turned and shook Mr. Weasley's hand, all while smiling politely. When they were all finished greeting each other, Hermione spoke up. "This is my twin sister." Both Weasly's looked shocked and looked at Alicia, who nodded. "Hermione was adopted by the Grangers when she was 3 months old when she was taken from my parents." She said. After that there was a moment of uncomfortable silence. It was soon broken when the Weasly children and Harry came in and stopped when they saw Hermione and Alicia. "Hermione?" they all asked in unison. 


	2. The Ride Back

The Ride Back

Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own HP, or the song in this chappie.

So are we lost or do we know  
Which direction we should go  
Sit around and wait for someone to take our hands and lead the way   
  
Cause every day we're getting older  
And every day we all get colder  
We're sick of waiting for our answers  
Our answers   
  
Wake up, wake up, wake up  
Yeah I'm so tired of waiting   
Waiting for us to  
Wake up, wake up wake up  
Yeah I'm so sick of waiting  
For us to make a move  
  
Are we meant to take the bait  
Should we sit around and wait  
Are we being saved, or was that another lie you made to make us hate  
  
Cause every day we're getting older  
And every day we all get colder   
We're sick of waiting for our answers  
Our answers  
  
Wake up, wake up, wake up  
Yeah I'm so tired of waiting  
Waiting for us to  
Wake up, wake up wake up  
Yeah I'm so sick of waiting   
For us to make a move  
  
Wake up, wake up, wake up  
And we will never lose  
Wake up, wake up, wake up  
It's time to make a move  
Wake up, wake up, wake up  
And we will never lose   
Wake up, wake up, wake up  
It's time to make a move  
  
Lostprophets - Wake Up

Hermione and Alicia explained one more time. "... and that's how I found out I was adopted and had a twin." Hermione finished. Silence greeted this but then Harry stood up and shook hands with Alicia. "Nice to meet you." He mumbled. She smiled and took his hand. "Same here." He then turned to Hermione and hugged her, followed by Ron. "Y-you look great!" on stuttered. Harry nodded in agreement. She smiled. "You two look great also."

She was right. Ron grew to 6'2'' and let his hair grow and turn a darker shade of red. He is now fit because of Quidditch, as did Harry. Harry was 2 inches taller than Ron and got new silver-framed glasses and his hair was neater.

Finally when all greetings were over, they went to bed, impatiently waiting to get back to Hogwarts.

Hermione felt a stick poking her. She rolled over, muttering about evil doughnuts attacking her. "Wake up!" Someone snapped. She groaned and glared at the 16 year old red-head grinning down at her. "Ginny, lemme sleep." Hermione mumbled. Ginny snickered. "Wake up, we're leaving in an hour." At this Hermione shot up and rushed around looking for what to wear. Ginny shook her had and left the room to finish packing. 20 minutes, Hermione left the room with all of her luggage to see Alicia waltz out of hers with all of her things, along with Blizzard and Night. They smiled at each other and met everyone else outside of the Leaky Cauldron. They all headed towards 3 black ministry cars waiting for them.

The ride went without any trouble and soon they were at Kings Cross station, entering Platform 9 ¾. Soon they were boarding the train and saying goodbye to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. "Be good this year!" Mrs. Weasley yelled out against the noise. They all just waved back at her and found a compartment at the back of the train. They got into their seats and were soon talking about their summer. The Weasleys went to stay in Florida for two weeks, Harry stayed with the Durselys (sp?) until the end of the summer, and well, you know about Hermione's summer.

Hermione looked at her watch. "Oh, no!" she gasped. "What?" Harry asked. "I hafta patrol the train and make sure everyone's in their compartment and I'm already late!" She shot out of the door. Alicia shook her head and leaned back to sleep for a while. Everyone else continued talking.

Meanwhile, Hermione was nearly finished patrolling. She caught 5 kids, mostly first and second years, when she saw a blonde kid walking around (guess who!). She briskly walked up to him and snapped. "Get back into your compartment before I give you detention!"

The guy turned around and snarled, "Who the bloody hell do you think you're talking to? I am Head Boy and you should be in _your_ compartment!"

"Excuse me, I am Head Girl and you don't tell me what to do!" she snapped.

He smirked. "Of course, nobody tells the pathetic mud- know-it-all what to do. Now if you excuse me, I am going to my compartment." His smirk turned into a sneer and he turned on his heel and walked into his compartment, leaving a fuming Hermione behind. She finished patrolling and went back to change into her robes.Alicia looked up from her book as Hermione entered and raised her eyebrows questioningly at her. Hermione shook her head and Alicia went back to reading Dreamcatcher by Stephen King(AN: my alltime fav author!). "Are you ok, 'mione?" Ginny asked. "Yeah, im fine. Just a bit tired that all." "Then get some sleep." Ron said, looking at her in a scrutinizing way. "You're right." She leaned back and fell asleep.

Soon they were at Hogwarts and everyone couldn't wait for the sorting and the feast.

That's all for now. Im so sorry about not updating earlier but ive been really busy and im still on vacation(no school until the 13th!! YAY!!). Im writing whenever I can and posting as fast as I can. Thanks 4 the reviews and ill try 2 get the next chappie up as soon as I can.

Lavender-Blitz


	3. The first night

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or the song so don't sue!!hides behind tree

**Shinedown**

**45**

Send away for a priceless gift  
One not subtle, one not on the list  
Send away for a perfect world  
One not simply, so absurd  
In these times of doing what you're told  
You keep these feelings, no one knows  
What ever happened to the young man's heart  
Swallowed by pain, as he slowly fell apart

Chorus: And I'm staring down the barrel of a 45,  
Swimming through the ashes of another life  
No real reason to accept the way things have changed  
Staring down the barrel of a 45

Send a message to the unborn child  
Keep your eyes open for a while  
In a box high up on the shelf, left for you, no one else  
There's a piece of a puzzle known as life  
Wrapped in guilt, sealed up tight

What ever happened to the young man's heart  
Swallowed by pain, as he slowly fell apart

CHORUS

Everyone's pointing their fingers  
Always condemning me  
And nobody knows what I believe  
I believe

CHORUS  
**The First Night**

**"Croton, Adam!"**

**A nervous looking boy walked slowly towards the sorting hat, looking around at the other students. He put on the hat and everyone else waited in silence. "… RAVENCLAW! "**

**The named table exploded into applause and cheers. Finally, Alicia's named was called.**

**"DeLenfent, Alicia!"**

**An awkward silence fell over the school. Practically all of the school was staring at her. Soon everybody started whispering.**

**She walked forward casually and put on the hat. "A DeLenfent, I haven't been put on one of your family's head since your great-great-grandmother, Susan Bridgette DeLenfent. This is a very tough choice to make. You seem to have the qualities of each house. But in the end I shall have to put you in…. SLYTHERIN! "**

** At first there was silence, then the whole Slytherin table broke out in cheers and applause. Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny just stared at her, at a loss for words. Alicia only gave them a passing glance before going to the Slytherins and sitting next to Draco, who nearly choked when she took the seat next to him. Alicia only smirked. "Hello, Malfoy, how are you and your family?" she asked, taking a sip of her juice. "Very good, thank you. And yours?" he said, composing himself. "They're good, thank you."**

**The rest of the table watched the exchange like a tennis match, knowing that a fight could break out between them at anytime.**

**The DeLenfents have always been an exclusive family, not going to many social events and keeping to themselves. But one family has always been close to them: the Malfoys. They created a sort of a silent alliance with each other. Whenever one family had a problem, the other family would help out. Lucious(sp?) and Narcissa Malfoy were best friends with Nicolas and Aria DeLenfent . But there always was a problem between Draco Malfoy and Alicia DeLenfent. Most of the time they were together, there was an argument, fight, or a duel. A lot of black eyes and broken noses resulted from this, even a case when Draco ended up bald for a few days. Even though they fought a lot, they were very close, when they weren't fighting that is. But then, when Alicia was seven, she was sent to her Aunt in New York to study at the Acaridae Magic academy, the best school to study wandless magic in. They never saw each other after that until that day in Diagon Alley. Now let me tell you how Hermione was taken.**

**It was during a blizzard in December, a week before Christmas. Aria just put the twins to bed(they were both one yr old at the time). She kissed each on the forehead, smiled, and left the room. At 3:15 am, when everyone was asleep, two figures materialized in the room. They silently walked over to the babies and studied them. "Which one is she, Braxton?" one asked. "This one, Alex.": Braxton motioned towards the baby with the darker hair. "She cannot be raised here. Only one of the twins can be here. If they both are raised together, one shall go to the darkness and one towards the light. And in the end the dark one shall prevail. We cannot allow that to happen. The prophecy states that they must be separated until they are at least 13." Braxton explained. Alex nodded. "Lets do this quickly, then." Braxton picked up Hermione and disappeared. Alex frowned and looked at Alicia. "I'm so sorry baby." and disappeared.**

**That morning a piercing wail was heard throughout the DeLenfent Manor. At the same time, somewhere in muggle London, Lynn Granger opened the front door of her home and found a small pink basket with a bundle in it. The picked up the basket and took a card that was inside and read it. **_Hermione_** She gasped when the bundle moved and she saw a baby in it. She called George and showed him the baby.**

**Hogwarts**

**Hermione glared at Draco, who looked to be having a conversation with Alicia. Harry noticed that the rest of the Slytherin table looked nervous. He nudged Hermione and pointed this out to her. She nodded in agreement. "You're right, they do look nervous. I wonder why." Harry was about to answer but was interrupted by Dumbledore standing up and clearing his throat.**

**The hall turned silent and all eyes turned to the Headmaster. After telling all the new rules for this year, his eyes turned to Hermione and Draco. "The new Head Boy and Girl will be Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger, or should I now say, DeLenfent." At this all eyes turned to Hermione, who now looked like an overripe tomato. She fidgeted and looked around. After a while she spaced out and everyone went back to Dumbledore, who just sat down.**

**Soon the feast was over and Draco, Hermione, and Alicia were being led to the Heads dorms.(Alicia is with them because Dumbledore, for some reason made her stay there). They came to a portrait of the four founders, each next to each other alphabetically. Godric waved at Hermione and Salazar simply nodded at Draco and Alicia. Rowena and Helga also nodded at them. Dumbledore turned towards the teens. "Well, here we are. The password is 'free spirit'. I hope you find the dorms fill your needs. I'll see you at breakfast." With that, hey left them standing there. Hermione Yawned, turned to the portrait and said the password and entered, the others quickly at here hells. They silently entered, ignoring each other's presence. In the common room, they each stopped in their tracks, deeply impressed by the place. It was a very big room, with burgundy and hunter green walls, a forest green wool carpet with a gold diamond pattern on them. There were two beige chintz armchairs and a beige sofa in the center. On the wall there was a large bookcase, filled with all kinds of books. There was a large silver staircase leading to three other rooms. The middle room Had a carving on the door of a serpent(Draco's room), a wolf on the right(Alicia), and on the left a lioness(Hermione), next to that room was a room with a fish on the door, which was the bathroom. Draco immediately went to his room and shut the door behind him. Hermione, used to this, ignored him and went over to the bookcase. **

**Alicia watched him go to his room and slam the door, rolling her eyes. '**_Just like when we were kids…_**' she sighed. She then walked over to an armchair, looking deep in thought.**

**"What's wrong?" Hermione asked, sitting down on the other armchair.**

**"Nothing really. Just thinking about my friends back in New York. They said they were coming to visit me sometime this year."**

"**Oh."**

**Alicia nodded, then yawned. "I better get to bed. We have start classes tomorrow and I need sleep." Hermione nodded. "I should go too. Good night." They got up and entered their rooms.**

**Alicia's room was very comfy. The walls were a dark green and the carpet was black. The ceiling was charmed to look like the night sky. Right now it was covered with stars. All the furniture was made out of cherry wood. There was a vanity, a desk, two chairs, a small table next to the bed, and a window seat. Her bed was next to the window. It was a king sized bed, with black silk sheets, a silver silk pillow and a green comforter. There was also a walk in closet already filled with her clothes. She changed into purple pj shorts and a tank. She them promptly fell asleep.**

**Hermione walked into her room and smiled. Her room was exactly the same as Alicia's but burgundy and gold. She changed into pastel red pjs and fell asleep.**

**Meanwhile Draco was in his room, unable to sleep, his thoughts being haunted by the two girls sleeping in rooms next to him.**

**Dumbledore's Office**

**Albus just finished writing a letter to the ministry about goblins. He just had it sent off when Snape burst in, followed by the other teachers. "Headmaster!" he gasped, out of breath. Albus turned towards him, a questioning look on his face. "Yes, what is it Severus?"**

**"I just found out that the Dark Lord is planning to kidnap Alicia and Hermione!"**

**All the other teachers around him gasped.**

**"The Dark Lord mentioned a prophecy about the two and said that he will take them and try to turn them dark. He also said they would give him unlimited power." Snape informed. Albus sighed, looking weary. "Of course. Figures he'll find out sooner or later." He muttered. "What?" McGonagall asked. Albus sighed again, and told them all about the prophecy, and everything else. In the end Snape stared at him. "So… we'll have to always keep an eye on them, monitoring them?"**

**Albus nodded. "Im afraid so."**

**All the teachers looked uneasily at each other.**

**So, I guess that's all for now. I'm so friggin sorry about not updating sooner, but I didn't have internet for a few monthes and ive been busy with school. They give us project after project, so I cant always update. I can only update on weekends too. Thanx 4 the reviews and Later dudes.**

**-Lavender-blitz**


End file.
